


Through the Storm

by Sayl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayl/pseuds/Sayl
Summary: Ferox has some harsh winters, but sometimes the ice storms are bone-chilling and it's nerve-wracking for Lissa who is used to Ylisse's more mild climate. Lon'qu figures the best way to calm her down and help her sleep is with a little intimacy.





	Through the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt I did but this time I wanted to try my hand at a longer, more detailed smutfic.   
> But I still have to keep it tasteful, that's just my style.

  It wasn’t uncommon for Regna Ferox to hit harsh weather. Blizzards, thunderstorms, you name it. But every now and again, it was intensely so. And the last three days had been a bitter ice storm, unrelenting and violent in its temperament. Sheet ice coated the ground, covered by snow and more ice. Hail pelted the landscape periodically, sometimes as large as oranges. But the worst part was the winds, relentless and powerful as it jostled bolted doors in the stronghold and whistled against the stone. The windows rattled, threatening to shatter if they were made of anything less sturdy. Dead trees outside had snapped, some hundreds of years old and tens of meters tall. One had very nearly crashed through their bedroom window as it fell just yesterday, the sound ripping through the air like a crack of thunder.

    Lon’qu wasn’t used to it, but he’d seen it before. And he knew how strong the fortress was. It wasn’t going anywhere over an ice storm. But compared to the generally mild weather in Ylisse, he could understand Lissa’s discomfort with it. And there’d been little to do besides stay holed up inside after the three feet of powder and frost had snowed nearly everyone in since yesterday.

    When night rolled around, it hadn’t let up. The swordsman lay in bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling as Lissa finished her nightly routine. Within a few minutes, she climbs into bed beside him. Lon’qu glances over, noting that despite the choice of silken nightgown, even in the dim light he can see the goosebumps on her arms. Even with the fire going, their residence was colder than usual, the chill from negative temperatures outside seeping through the stone walls. But even as she slipped under the covers, another bone-chilling  _crack_ rang outside, far enough away to not pose a threat but still close enough to make her jump. Even he’d felt his heart jolt at the sudden crash.

    “Gods, does it ever end?” she whispers to him, shaking her head as she tries to brush it off, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

    “It’ll pass,” he assures her, leaving out the ‘eventually’ that he’s tempted to say at the end. He glances at the window as it rattles again, unable to see much through the frosted glass in the darkness outside. “It was probably just another tree.”

    Lissa sighs, shaking her head. It was hardly a comfort. “Kinda hard to believe there’s any left out there.” Despite her discomfort, she lays down and pulls the sheets up over her shoulders. “It’s so hard to sleep through all this racket, though. I can almost feel the place shaking.” She wastes no time in sliding over toward him, ready to nestle into his side for some form of comfort. He reaches out, enveloping her in his arms and pulling her close. He runs a calloused hand up and down her arm, warming the skin and trying to calm her nerves and relax her into sleeping. But just as the weather takes a few moments to calm, and her along with it, another gale shrieking past and pelting the walls. And with it, he watches her eyes open again, blue-green irises shifting about in the darkness as her mouth presses into a straight line.

    He grimaces as the sight, wanting to offer her some form of relief from the stress, or a distraction at least. “Everything will be fine. This place has stood through many a storm like this unscathed. We just have to wait it out.” Words don’t offer much, though, he knows. So when she scoots in closer to him, a potential idea crosses his mind…Though he wonders if it’s an appropriate time for that.   
    Deciding it’s worth a shot, he slides his hand up over her shoulder and into her hair, fingers lacing through the loose blonde strands. Turning his face to his wife, he gently pulls her in, pressing his lips against hers. She responds in kind, slowly looping her arms over his shoulders. It starts off slow, intimate, her slender fingers gradually starting to trace through the short hair on the back of his neck. She holds him tighter, her torso pressing against his bare chest, the thin silk the only barrier between them. And with the passing seconds, the kiss begins to evolve. Mouths open wider, lips gliding against each other more fervently. A sweep of tongue draws a heavy exhale from him and his grip tightens around blonde tresses, inadvertently giving a small tug. A tiny moan escapes her throat in reply.   
    It’s all the answer he needs. Lon’qu proceeds further, moving his mouth down to the nape of her neck as his free hand starts to slide down her body in usual fashion. Already, Lissa arches her back as he rolls over on top of her. Her hands lift over her head just long enough for him to slide the nightgown off, revealing her nude form below him. The swordsman looks down, eyes trailing her body as he feels a desire begin to kindle in him, burning to have her skin against his again. One hand reaches for her face, fingers brushing across her cheek as he traces his thumb over her bottom lip. She looks up at him with half-lidded eyes, mouth open just barely as their gazes lock. Another gust of wind rattles by, but they keep their attention on each other.   
    “I want you to take me, Lon’qu,” she whispers, reaching up to touch his face as well. “Give me your all, don’t hold back.”   
Early on in their marriage, he’d been hesitant to do what she just requested, fearing that he’d hurt her. But she wasn’t as delicate as she looked, something she’d drilled into his head time and time again. And he knew that if he really wanted to take her mind off the storm and help her catch up on sleep that had eluded her (eluded them both, really), he would have to wear her out.

    Without a word, he leans in again, lips heading straight for her chest. He takes hold of the sides of her ribcage, his muscular back hunched over her. A small gasp leaves her as hungry kisses trail down to her breasts. Her delicate fingers tangle through the hair on his head as he wraps his mouth over one peak, his left hand sliding over the other. The brush of his thumb and tongue stimulates a reaction from her, nipples going pert as her breathing becomes increasingly labored, small whimpers escaping in between as his ministrations get stronger. When it starts to calm again, he pulls away, straightening his back once more as he spreads his knees further apart from where he’s kneeling between her legs. Large hands slide down her stomach, fingertips pressing into her skin before his hands reach her inner thighs. He can feel her shudder at his touch, and he just stares down at her, lips parted to let his own uneven breaths escape. Lon’qu traces the edge of his thumb along the folds between, the slightest hint of slickness starting to show, but not enough for him to enter easily.

    Strong arms slip under the back of her knees, abruptly lifting up the lower half of her body. Lissa gasps, caught off guard by the sudden speed with which her husband pulled her in. Hunched over again, he lowers his face between her thighs, hot breath teasing her entrance for just a moment before he leans in all the way. She inhales sharply, biting her lip as his mouth encompasses her modesty. A long tongue, not quite expert but certainly practiced, slides between the folds, extends deeper forward and inside her. Heavy breaths turn into moans, her head beginning to spin as waves of pleasure ripple throughout her body with each motion. The pressure builds as she tugs at his hair, her lithe legs hung over his broad shoulders. Each moment makes her wetter, but also brings her closer to a brink that she’s not ready to hit yet. She wants this to last longer, wants the rest of him first. But past the pleasure all she can choke out is another whimpering sigh.

    Then it stops, the inner fire in her lower regions dwindling just enough to get her focus back. Her husband has pulled back, intensely dark eyes staring up at her, smoldering. It’s a rare sight on him, subtle but unmissable at the same time. She isn’t worried that he’ll go too easy on her tonight, be too gentle in his love making. He wipes the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, the only warning before her hips are lifted up off the bed again, though her shoulder blades still sink into the sheets behind her. Firm hands grip at her waist, sliding down to her hips as he positions himself, the covers sliding down his back and exposing the both of them. She braces herself, ready for him. And when he enters, her arms fall back onto the pillows behind her head, fingers wrapping around the cloth as a long, drawn out moan matches the pace of his entry. It’s slow at first, just slow enough for her to adjust, but she’s accustomed to his size after all this time, and she was well prepared for it tonight. Another tremor shoots through her body as she moans his name, an unspoken plea for him to continue. And he complies, holding up her hips, he pulls back halfway before thrusting forward again. The motion repeats, gradually growing faster and more powerful each time. Lissa calls out, reveling in the sensation of each time his hips slam into hers. Pleasure swells inside her enough that she’s nearly deaf to the storm raging outside, but not to the grunts that leave Lon’qu with every thrust.

    And he feels that same satisfaction. Despite his phobia and reserved demeanor, it was different with her. He wasn’t immune to the lust of laying with her, regardless of whatever prompted the tryst. He loved her with every fiber of himself, and the intimate moments they shared, pure or more indulgent, were the most raw way he could express it. Lon’qu was not the type to touch anyone, or even get close in most cases. But with her, he’ll tangle limbs and lips with fervor.

    Just as she starts to reach the brink again, he slows his pace and lowers himself down. His weight settles on top of her, not fully, but just enough that her breasts press against his chest. He locks eyes with her for a moment, whispering her name as he slowly slides himself in and out of her again, one hand sliding into hers so their fingers intertwine. Lissa’s hand reaches behind his neck, pulling him into a kiss once more as they continue to make love. And Lon’qu begins to quicken his pace again, holding her close. He feels her legs wrap around his hips, and it spurs him on further. When she pulls away for air, a low growl resonates from the back of his throat, sending a shiver down her spine. As he ups his speed and power, the volume of her cries rises as well. He knows she’s getting close, and he’s on the verge as well. But he has to hold on, make sure that she finds her release before he takes his own.   
    She calls his name just before it hits, a drawn out cry that shakes as her body does. He feels her body tighten around his length, clenching at him enough that it triggers his own climax. His breath sputters for a moment as pure ecstasy rolls through his hips and his head goes foggy. It consumes him for a few moments, releasing into her as their bodies both begin to calm. Her legs start to slide off his hips, the hands they held loosened their grip. The wave of fatigue that washes over him is strong, but not so much that he falls on top of her. He has enough strength and presence of mind to roll off to he side after he slowly pulls out.

    She sighs again, rolling toward him and onto her stomach. Her breathing is still ragged, but it begins to level out, her eyes fluttering in an attempt to keep them from closing right away. But she smiles at him, despite how tired she was. He mirrors that smile back at her, gently rubbing a hand up and down her bare back. It relaxes her further, eventually lulling her into that much needed sleep despite the howling winds. It isn’t until he’s certain she’s out that he pulls his hand back. Pulling the covers over the both of them, he lays back to join her in slumber.

            And by morning, the storm has finally passed.

 

 


End file.
